


In Your Dreams

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Crys. I'm late for Jin's birthday but it's the thought that counts, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

  
-

"Pi~"

"Shh."

"Pi, rgh, 'm tired, whaddyo-"

"Just shut up for one second, okay?"

Jin's about to open his mouth to speak when he realises he's not on the couch and Yamapi isn't where he should be. Or more appropriately, he's exactly where he should be, but only in his dreams.

Maybe he was dreaming. If he was dreaming, Yamapi would most definitely- _oh_. Yeah. He'd definitely do that.

"Pi~" Jin says again, although this time it's less of a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-waking-me-at-this-ungodly-hour whine and much more of a oh-god-please-don't-stop whine.

He feels more than hears Yamapi chuckle around him, and Jin's back curves clean off the bed, "Oh, shit."

Yamapi mumbles something, but the covers muffle it, and come on, Yamapi's never talked back before. Jin pushes the blankets down and off of them, and Yamapi's dark eyes meet his own from where he's propped up on his elbows between Jin's thighs. _Fuck_ , this is no dream, Yamapi's fingers are real, teasing across that spot on his inner thigh that makes him squirm, and the breath he can feel huffing, warm against him, is only too real.

"Eager?" Yamapi repeats, and Jin's cheeks flush - although he's not sure what from.

It takes him a few tries to speak with such a dry throat, but eventually he gets it out, "What are you doing down there?"

Yamapi's grin is saucy, dirty, not something Jin is used to seeing, and he twitches, catching his friend's chin.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He nudges the tip of Jin's cock with his nose, and it shouldn't be possible for someone to look so adorable, not while doing something so ridiculous.

"Uh, you, you're... Why?" Jin wets his lips nervously and sees Yamapi's eyes follow his tongue.

"Why not?"

Jin splutters, then Yamapi takes him back into his mouth and he abandons logic and sense in favour of soft, wet heat around him.

Yamapi's very 'my pace' by nature, but right now it seems like his pace is faster than a speeding bullet. He sucks Jin in and down and down, with an ease so practised that Jin's blood starts to boil from something that doesn't feel like lust.

The feeling doesn't last long, and neither does Jin, can't, not with the way Yamapi's throat is closing around him rhythmically, his tongue doing wicked things to the head and that spot just beneath it that has Jin's eyes rolling back into his head as he clutches at handfuls of bedclothes, flesh, hair, anything he can get his hands on.

He loses it with a shout, too soon, but he blames it on being woken up in the middle of a particularly nice dream. On top of that, Yamapi is an angel - devil? - with his mouth, and Jin doesn't think it's _possible_ to last long with that tongue doing its work. When Yamapi kisses him, it's like some kind of cocktail, one so heavy he knows he could get drunk on it in the time it takes to come up for air.

His head is already spinning when Yamapi breaks away, nosing Jin's cheek as he comes back to himself.

"Holy shit, Pi."

Yamapi laughs and rests his cheek on his hand, spreading out next to his friend, "I don't get home _that_ late, you know. And I'm not deaf, just tired."

Jin doesn't need to ask for an explanation, blush spilling down his chest, but Yamapi still feels the need to elaborate.

"Mmm, Pi, fu~ck," he moans, voice mocking and sporting the biggest shit-eating grin Jin thinks he's ever seen.

Jin kicks him, his, "Shut up," muffled by the way he's hiding his face in Yamapi's shoulder.

He'd always thought about confessing, and every time decided that it was never going to happen. What they had was too good to risk, and Jin wouldn't give it up for the world.

When Yamapi slings a leg over his thigh and makes it clear just how much he'd appreciate Jin returning the favour, Jin accepts the lips on his with enthusiasm and realises that maybe they don't need confessions after all, so long as the message is there, loud and clear.


End file.
